


Just Me

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: I was feeling poetic. Thought I'd write a few and get it out of my system. Some of these are character pieces.





	

"Those Who Restrain Desire, do so because theirs is Weak Enough to be Restrained"  _*Character Piece_ *

Though 100 days I've seen your face, I anticipate the next

Your smile steals a heartbeat From a chest no longer vexed 

Accepting what I cannot fight, I take your outstretched hand

If you will lead I'll follow you so I know where to stand 

Ablack rose wrapped around my heart, with growth out of control

this flower of desire is the need to taste your soul 

Beneath the Onyx petals thorns seek my love to bleed

While fear still traces round my trust I will satisfy their need 

I lie in wait for heartache yet For tears I cannot cry

I dread the words I hate to hear, rejection in goodbye 

Risking what I've fought to keep Tight under lock and key

Don't take and twist my weakened state

Please… Don't do that to me 

The branches of this creeping Vine Grows tight around me still

you need but hold me close again for them to get their fill 

My arms will take you into me, Inhale you with my kiss

a hunger I have rarely known is satisfied in bliss 

Restraint is not an option now. I have to see your face.

if you are near I need my fix

A sweet addiction I embrace 

Kiss me again, like Eve I'll taste A Tongue forbidden; take me in

There's fire waiting me in hell

But heaven in the sin.

.............

"Paramour" _*Character Piece*_

Curiosity in touches, a game in every smile

 Is there a way to hold you here and keep you for a while?

The day moon sets in moments, a kiss and you are gone

I watch you leave, and wonder when I'll get another one 

There's something that intrigues me, uncertain yet of it 

A spark of something puzzling I'm trying still to fit.

We've been here many times before, but always something new

I'm ever curious to learn what more there is to you.

If there's a path we'll find it, no doubt we'll find a way 

As always, there's the unknown of that distant future day 

Yet these times are our focus now, I will hold you while you're near 

Let's let events unfurl, and we'll enjoy the moments here.

 

 

.............

"Autumn's Desire"  _*Character Piece_ *

"Don't fall," the leaves whisper, high in the trees

Hypocritically floating toward me on the breeze

Summer disrobes for sweet autumn's desire

Reflecting my throbbing, growing inner fire 

"Stay in the dark," the sun smiles, "or they'll chase!"

Glowing so bright, warmly kissing my face 

Dappling sunbeams that cover the ground

Spotlight on my pulse, as it starts to pound 

"Hold fast," North Wind sighs, as she rushes through

Sneakily blowing me off balance, too

Colors of flame whirl around me in bliss

While all I can do is remember your kiss 

"Be cold," the sky warns, awash with its blue

Happy, inviting, the clouds but a few

Gingerly stepping, my thoughts start to wander

Shamefully blushing at what I ponder 

"What if," surrounds every act, every thought

Wondering what to do, and if I ought

Here it seems natural, simple, benign

Here I am your lover, and you are mine.

"Go on," the branches beckon, as I stay

Reminding that more is to come on the way

Ceasing all movement can only cause pain

I must journey on, or get caught in the rain

"Forward," the path directs, under my feet

hoping that you and I finally will meet

one may move slower, and one may go on

but living without you seems utterly wrong 

"Bear down," the birds sing, as they take to flight

Free to do whatever sparks their delight

Autumn's desire must give way to winter

Allow for facades of content to splinter 

"Let's go," my thoughts cry, I wish you to follow

Into the blizzard, I'm lonely and Hollow

I must change this, better myself, and grow

Be the confident person I wish to know

"Please," silent gazes, I wish you to see

Just how much this is come to mean to me

Sweet scent of Autumn I'll never forget-

Intoxication the first time we met-

"Come with me," I ask, "if you are inclined,

For I do not want to leave you behind."

The coming cold my test us, and it will

Believe me, then… I'll love you still.

 

 

...............

"Sighs"

A hollow shell

My heart cries silently in wait.

A touch, a word, a smile.

contact of the sweetest kind-

Your arm around me,

just so I know you are there.

Yet here I am, on my own,

Not yours to comfort

Yet I wish it was important to you

To feel me under your arm.

Because I still miss you

Even when I'm not alone.

And while words may be kind,

I can't help but wish

That you would ache for me enough

To risk doing what we need to

In order to get what we want.

...or maybe just what I want.

That's how it seems.

Feeling powerless, silly

Longing for you to tell me you desire me.

It makes me weak, when things are simple

Never want to look back and wonder

Never want to regret.

Unspoken, save for few moments.

I don't need unrequited love

Just a good friend

Who likes to kiss me once in a while. 

....................

"Just Me"

I'm not a beauty queen

Or a goddess

Or a slayer of men.

I don't bring them to their knees

Simply by a look

or a light touch.

When I dance, the stars don't fall at my feet

People aren't transfixed

They don't describe me as a muse

Or an inspiration.

Me-

its all I have to offer.

While I may strive to be what others are so easily,

I am just me.

I am humbled and inadequate 

In the presence of them

Longing for my own place

Among the legendary beauties

Of this world,

Who make people weak with a nod of their head

But I'm just me.

Just me.


End file.
